Four-leaf For Happiness
by Coccoon
Summary: Jika mitos tentang semanggi merah berkelopak empat itu benar, maka Ino ingin sekali permohonan malaikat kecilnya dapat terpenuhi./ ShikaIno/My first Angst, Tragedy/Mind To RnR?


"Belajar yang baik, ya, sayang. Jangan nakal."

Anak perempuan berambut pirang sebahu itu mengangguk semangat. Wajah itu tersenyum bahagia saat jemarimu mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Anak pintar. Baiklah, sudah waktunya masuk kelas." Kau mengecup lembut kening anak perempuan itu.

"Dah,"

"Shiina, hati-hati!" Kau refleks memberikan peringatan pada anak perempuan yang notabene adalah putri semata wayangmu ketika melihatnya berlari dengan semangat.

"Ino-_chan_,"

Kau menoleh saat sebuah suara mengalunkan nama yang selama ini menjadi milikmu. Kau tersenyum lembut. Sosok sahabat berambut indigo-lah yang melakukan hal tadi.

"Tumben bukan Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ sedang ada misi. Ia baru pulang besok malam."

Kau mengangguk paham. Lantas, tiba-tiba terbersit sebuah ide dalam kepalamu untuk mengajak Hinata pergi berbelanja.

"Setelah ini, mau kemana?" Sebuah pertanyaan basa-basi kau lontarkan yang kemudian dijawab singkat oleh orang yang kau tuju.

"Ke pasar."

Kau tersenyum. "Boleh aku ikut?"

Pertanyaan itu jelas basa-basi. Kau jelas tau, tanpa bertanya pun, ia akan bersedia membawamu bersamanya.

...

..

.

Four-leaf for Happiness

.

a Naruto FanFiction.

Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino as main pair.

Tragedy, Angst, Family.

Teenager.

Exactly, I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Semi-canon. OoC, OC (Nara Shiina, Uchiha Satsuki, Uzumaki Kushina), typo (s), Sad ending, Second PoV, One-shot, Bold for Flashback. etc.

Just For Fun.

Happy Reading!

...

..

.

Keadaan yang sunyi senyap adalah hal pertama yang kau tangkap saat memasuki tempat yang selama hampir enam tahun ini kau tinggali. Selesai mengganti alas kaki, kau melanjutkan perjalananmu menyusuri kediamanmu sendiri.

Kau berjalan pelan. Kau biarkan kesunyian yang ada ikut merasuk kedalam hati dan pikiranmu yang saat ini tengah kosong tak berisi.

Sesampainya di dapur, kau meletakkan beberapa kantong plastik yang tadi kau bawa keatas meja makan. Kau tidak berniat untuk memasak sekarang, karena itu, kau kembali melangkahkan kakimu ke bagian rumah yang lain. Dan, kamar mandilah yang menjadi tujuanmu.

Berdiri di depan wastafel, kau tidak langsung menyalakan keran air. Kau justru lebih tertarik untuk menatap pantulan dirimu di cermin. Lama, lantas manikmu berpindah fokus sedikit. Gelas yang berisi beberapa sikat gigi yang terletak di sebelah kanan keran air menjadi destinasi manik _Aquamarine_-mu selanjutnya. Seketika, ada perasaan sesak yang merayapi hatimu. Menyentuh kenangan lama yang selama ini kau pendam jauh di lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

Sikat gigi itu, milikmu, milik malaikat kecilmu, dan.. milik suamimu.

-Det-

**Shikamaru melepaskan tautan bibir diantara kalian. Perasaan bahagia yang dihiasi degup jantung tercepat milikmu dan wajah yang merona merah itu tergambar jelas dari sosokmu yang cantik. Lantas, manikmu yang unik itu kau alihkan pada sosoknya yang tiba-tiba saja menggenggam kedua jemari tanganmu.**

**"Menikahlah denganku, Ino."**

**Kau terkejut akan permintaan yang ia lontarkan. Bahkan terlalu terkejut hingga kau tidak lagi bisa menelan air liurmu sendiri. Terlalu terkejut hingga kau merasa kau tidak bisa mengambil napas saat itu. Terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai kau merasa jantungmu tidak berdetak saat itu juga. Dan terlalu terkejut hingga kau tidak bisa merasakan eksistensi tulang yang menopang tubuhmu.**

**Lebih dari itu semua, kau terlalu bahagia hingga tidak sadar air mata menetes menyusuri wajah cantikmu.**

**Shikamaru merengkuhmu erat kedalam hangat tubuhnya. Tangisanmu semakin menjadi dan tidak mampu kau tahan sama sekali. Kau tahu, itu semua karena kau terlalu bahagia.**

**Ya, kau terlalu bahagia, Ino.**

-Det-

**Kau menggamit lengan suamimu dengan manja saat ia baru saja memasuki rumah. Wajahmu terlihat sangat berseri saat itu. Dengan hatimu yang seakan mengeluarkan bunga-bunga musim semi, kau menuntun sosok laki-laki yang paling kau cinta itu menuju ke dapur-dimana semua kejutan yang sudah kau siapkan berada. Sedangkan, Shikamaru, laki-laki itu hanya bisa bertanya-tanya karena sikap manismu yang tiba-tiba.**

**"Taraa!"**

**Kau ucapkan itu dengan penuh semangat saat kalian berdua sampai di tempat tujuan. Di meja makan, sudah kau siapkan berbagai menu makan malam yang selama ini jarang kau hidangkan. Dan, sebuah kue dengan lilin-lilin kecil yang mengitari atasnya. **

**Kau tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi bertanya semakin terukir jelas di wajah tampan belahan jiwamu itu.**

**"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang."**

**Wajah tampan itu terkejut. Sudah kau duga, suamimu itu terlalu jenius hingga melupakan ulang tahunnya sendiri.**

**"Kau memang payah, Nara Shikamaru."**

**Shikamaru mengusap tengkuknya. "Ck, **_**mendokusai**_**." Kata-kata andalannya meluncur keluar. Kau tertawa kecil sebentar, kemudian berhenti.**

**Benar saja, kau baru sadar telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting.**

**Dengan manja, kau melingkarkan kedua tanganmu ke leher Shikamaru. Tanpa kau minta, ia memberikanmu kecupan singkat di bibir ranummu.**

**"Terimakasih, Ino."**

**Kau tersenyum senang dengan perlakuan lembut dan sederhana yang ia berikan. Setelahnya, kau kembali bersuara. Mengingatkan satu hal penting yang selalu ada di setiap peringatan hari kelahiran.**

**"Aku punya hadiah spesial." Kau sengaja memberikan kalimat itu sebagai awal kejutanmu. "Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya dari siapapun, Shika. Karena, hanya aku yang bisa memberikannya."**

**Kau benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mengungkapkan semuanya saat ekspresi bertanya itu kembali terukir di wajah tampannya. "Apa?" suara bariton itu bersuara menuntut jawaban darimu.**

**Kau menatapnya dengan raut wajah paling bahagia di dunia, sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan bibirmu ke salah satu indera pendengaran Shikamaru.**

**"Aku hamil, Shika."**

**Kebahagiaan terasa begitu melimpah ruah saat Shikamaru menciummu dan memelukmu erat. Kemudian mengatakan terimakasih berulang-ulang kali layaknya kaset rusak yang tidak bisa kau hentikan. **

**"Demi Tuhan, aku mencintaimu, Ino."**

-Det-

**Hari itu, kau bisa merasakan perasaan tegang yang luar biasa. Terlalu tegang, gugup, dan gelisah hingga membuatmu tidak lagi merasakan rasa sakit akibat kontraksi yang sedang berlangsung. **

**"Bertahanlah, Ino."**

**Kau menatap wajah cemas dan panik milik Shikamaru. Wajah itu, ia ingat Shikamaru mengeluarkannya disaat kematian Asuma-sensei. Tersenyum, kau mencoba menenangkan suami tercintamu itu.**

**Saat seluruh tim medis membawamu ke kamar bersalin, Kau merasakan detak jantungmu menggila. Sebagai efek dari rasa gugup yang tidak bisa kau bendung lagi. Kau pun tahu, Shikamaru yang mengikutimu sampai ke kamar bersalin pun merasakan hal yang tidak berbeda jauh darimu. Hanya saja, ia terlalu pintar untuk menyimpan perasaan itu guna berbalik menenangkanmu.**

**Sembilan bulan lebih telah lewat. **

**Setelah proses melahirkan yang penuh perjuangan, akhirnya kau dan Shikamaru, suamimu, bisa melihat sosok seorang malaikat kecil yang merupakan replika kalian berdua. **

**Kau tersenyum dan menangis saat menyentuh sosok mungil nan rapuh itu disisimu. Kulitnya yang begitu lembut dan sosoknya yang kecil, tak kuasa menahanmu dari rasa bahagia yang tak terkira. Inikah malaikat yang ia jaga selama sembilan bulan kemarin? **

**Kau merasakan rambut pirangmu dibelai lembut kemudian diiringi sebuah kecupan penuh sayang dari Shikamaru di keningmu dan kening putri kalian. Tangan besarnya lantas menggenggam tanganmu yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya. Meski tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kau tahu bagaimana bahagianya ia hanya dari manik hitamnya yang memandang kalian.**

-Det-

**Hujan lebat yang disertai angin sama sekali tidak menyurutkan langkahmu. Kau sama sekali tidak peduli kalaupun hari itu akan terjadi badai, gempa, bahkan tsunami. Yang kau perlu lakukan hanyalah berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat dimana suami yang paling berarti dalam hidupmu berada.**

**Kau berhenti tepat di depan pintu tempat yang menjadi tujuanmu sejak tadi. Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Wajahmu kusut dan matamu bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis, seluruh tubuhmu basah kuyup, rambut pirangmu yang biasa terlihat rapi, kini tampak berantakan. **

**Dengan tangan yang gemetar, kau membuka pintu itu. Menghadirkan pemandangan paling menyedihkan untukmu. **

**Tanpa diminta, air matamu kembali turun. Bahkan semakin deras. Dengan langkah tertatih, kau berjalan menuju sosok Shikamaru yang terbaring tidak berdaya. Manikmu terarah lurus dan kosong ke depan. Tidak kau abaikan semua tatapan sedih dan iba dari semua rekanmu, dan beberapa mantan gurumu. Sekalipun itu, dari kedua orangtuamu dan Shikamaru.**

**Hawa dingin yang menyakitkan merasuki tubuhmu. Menyelimuti sakitnya hatimu saat menyaksikan sosok yang paling kau cinta terbaring kaku di hadapanmu.**

**Sosok itu diam seakan tidak mempedulikan keberadaanmu yang nyata disisinya. Kau genggam tangan Shikamaru yang dulu selalu menuntunmu dan memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa dilukiskan dengan apapun.**

**"Bangun, Shika."**

**Perintah yang biasanya kau ucapkan pada suamimu yang hobi tidur itu kini tak lagi bermakna. Kau menatap kesal sosok di hadapanmu. "Bangun, Nara Shikamaru!"**

**Absennya suara yang biasa menghiasi hari-harimu membuatmu semakin diterpa kehancuran yang mendalam. Bahkan permanen. **

**Kau jatuh terduduk di depan ranjang dimana Shikamaru terbaring diatasnya. Kau tutup wajahmu dengan kedua telapak tanganmu kemudian menangis hebat. Mencoba meluapkan rasa sakit tak terkira yang menghancurkan hatimu tanpa ampun.**

**Ino terlalu hancur. **

**hatinya, jiwanya, hidupnya, semuanya. **

**Kehilangan sosok yang selama ini menjadi teman hidupnya secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya terlalu kaget hingga akal sehatnya berulang kali memungkiri kenyataan yang ada meskipun percuma.**

**Shikamaru telah pergi.**

**Selamanya.**

-Det-

"Aku pulang, Ibu!"

Kau mengerjap pelan. Rasa sesak yang tadi menyelimuti hatimu dengan paksa kau singkirkan. Kau nyalakan keran air, kemudian kau basuh wajahmu sebentar. Kau berharap malaikat kecilmu tidak melihat wajah sedihmu.

Kau menghampiri Shiina yang ternyata tidak sendirian disana. Ada malaikat kecil milik pasangan Uchiha dan Uzumaki yang menemaninya.

Kau berjongkok di hadapan ketiganya. _Aquamarine_ milikmu menatap ketiganya penuh sayang. "Kalian habis main dimana? kenapa kotor begini?"

"Bu, Satsuki-_kun_ dan Kushina membantuku mencari bunga."

"Kalian mencari dimana? sampai kotor begini.."

"Rahasia!"

Keningmu berkerut heran. Meskipun penasaran, namun kau memilih untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa. "Baiklah, kalian semua ayo masuk. Mandi dulu."

Namun, tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu, Satsuki dan Kushina menggeleng. Menolak tawaran teman mama mereka.

"Kami pulang sekarang saja. Ibu pasti menunggu di rumah." Kushina bersuara, mewakili Satsuki yang hanya diam saja. "Dah, bibi! Shiina-_chan_!" Lagi-lagi, Kushina yang melayangkan salam perpisahan sebelum akhirnya menarik Satsuki pergi dari kediamanmu.

"Hati-hati, ya! Sampaikan salam bibi untuk mama kalian!" Selesai mengantarkan dua teman malaikat kecilnya, Kau menghampiri Shiina dan menuntunnya berjalan masuk ke rumah sederhanamu. "Sekarang, ayo mandi sama ibu."

Kau lihat ia mengangguk, tapi kemudian langkah kecilnya berhenti. Refleks, kau pun ikut berhenti. "Ada apa, sayang?"

"Ibu, tebak apa bunga yang ku dapatkan!"

Kau berjongkok, menatapnya dengan lembut. "Apa?"

Tangan kecilnya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi, tiba-tiba terulur kearahmu. Sebuah bunga yang asing terapit jempol dan jari telunjuk milik Shiina.

"Bunga apa itu?"

"Semanggi merah! Ibu, bunga ini bukan bunga biasa. Dia spesial."

Kau menatap buah hatimu dengan penuh antusias. Menunggu ia untuk bercerita lebih lanjut. "Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Lihat, dia punya empat kelopak!" Jari mungilnya menunjuk si obyek.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau empat?"

Putri kecilmu tersenyum senang. "Ia bisa mengabulkan permintaanku. Hebat, 'kan?"

"Oh ya," Kau memasang wajah terkejut untuknya. Berpura-pura percaya dan tertarik akan hal itu. "Lalu, apa yang kau minta?"

"Aku ingin bertemu ayah!"

Seketika, sesak yang tadi kau usir pergi, kembali merayapi hingga tenggorokanmu. Betapa sakitnya hatimu mendengar permintaan polos nan sederhananya. Permintaan yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa terkabulkan.

Air matamu menggenang di pelupuk mata. Enggan jatuh karena kau tahan. Kau benar-benar berusaha kuat untuk tidak menangis saat ini.

"Shiina kangen ayah, bu. Shiina ingin main _shogi_ dengan ayah lagi. Kalau sama ibu, tidak seru."

Demi Tuhan, kau sudah berusaha untuk menahan laju air matamu. Bagaimana perkataan polos malaikatmu begitu membuat kenangan akan luka lama terkuak kembali. Menganga. Sama besarnya seperti setahun yang lalu.

Padahal, kau sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk menggantikan sosok sang suami ketika menemani anakmu bermain shogi, kau berusaha membuatnya semirip mungkin guna menghapus rengekannya yang ingin bermain dengan ayahnya yang sudah tiada.

"Tuhan, aku ingin bertemu ayah."

Permintaan itu kembali terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Kau hanya bisa diam, menenangkan hatimu yang selalu terguncang setiap bibir mungil itu bersuara.

"Kumohon, Tuhan."

"Kumohon! Kumohon! Kumohon! Kumohon!"

Malaikat kecilmu menangis dan merengek padamu. Lekas kau tarik ia ke dalam pelukanmu. Kau belai lembut rambut pirangnya yang merupakan replika milikmu. Kau berusaha menenangkannya yang menangis hebat karena rasa rindunya pada sang ayah. Kau peluk ia semakin erat. Tidak kau pedulikan lagi rasa sakit di hatimu. Lebih dari itu, kesedihan di mata malaikat kecilmu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari apapun.

"Dengar, Shiina." Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu. "Kalau Shiina sayang ayah, jangan pernah menangis karena ayah. Ayah tidak kemana-mana. Dia disini. Menjaga Shiina dan Ibu dari sana." Kau letakkan telapak tanganmu di dadanya. Mungkin, sekarang ia tidak mengerti, tapi kau berharap suatu saat nanti putri kecilmu akan mengerti maksud dari kata-katamu.

"Sekarang, ayo mandi sama ibu. Setelah itu, kita jalan-jalan."

Kakimu melangkah meninggalkan pekarangan rumah dengan Shiina yang tersenyum dalam gendonganmu.

.

.

.

Bukanlah kematian yang memisahkan kalian, melainkan kematianlah yang menjadi pintu awal kebersamaan kalian yang abadi.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, selesai jugaaaa.

Membuat fic angst di minggu pagi benar-benar sesuatu yang hebat buatku. Dengan gaya tulisan yang beda dan terlebih lagi, ini angst pertamaku. Aku tidak tau apakah dapet atau nggak feel-nya tapi yang jelas aku sendiri yang nulis malah nangis. Beneran deh, nggak bisa bayangin gimana kalau jadi Shiina dan Ino. :((

Oh ya, awalnya aku pengen bikin dngan genre family yang ringan dan sweet, tapi gara-gara keseringan liat berita tentang alm. ustadz Jeffry, aku malah dapet inspirasi buat bikin fic angst. ._.a

Sori untuk typo yang pasti banyak banget, maklum, aku ngetiknya lewat hape. Mati lampu sih, nggak bisa nyalain komputer bututku yang berjasa itu deh. xD

Fict ini aku hadiahkan untuk pembaca, khususnya pecinta pair ShikaIno. Semoga kalian suka! :)), untuk Yola-chan, dan spesial terimakasih untuk bebebku yang mau jadi tempat omelanku selama satu hari ini. *nyengir

Yosh, udahan dulu author note kali ini, terimakasih sudah mau membaca fict abal saya lagi. Dan kalo ada uneg2 atau saran, silakan limpahkan ke kotak review!

Big Hugs,

Coccoon.


End file.
